El renacer de una raza
by Mlp fanfictions
Summary: en una questria donde las portadoras ya no existes y una gran guerra entre ponys y grifos a destrozado gran parte de equestria una trecera raza de seres malignos renace para reclamar lo que se les fue arrebatado hace milenios


Una nueva raza

Era una noche muy fría y tranquila, la nieve caía en gran cantidad, toda equestria estaba cubierta de un hermoso velo blanco de nieve, pero no todo era tranquilo, en un desolado campo desolado al norte de equestria donde la nieve era manchada por la sangre de miles de ponys y grifos con armadura. En ese paramo desolado se hallaba en medio de toda esa masacre un alicornio negro de crin verde y ojos dorados, el alicornio negro estaba inconsciente con una herida en su vientre. De repente el sol se empieza a elevar por el horizonte el sol al mismo tiempo que con el sol a sus espaldas empiezan a llegar a ese paramo de muerte una alicornio blanca de crin arcoíris y ojos morados y una alicornio azul con una crin parecida al cielo nocturno con ojos color esmeralda, ambas alicornios eran acompañadas por un gran número de ponis con armaduras y unas extrañas lanzas con un cañón al final de la punta los cuales empiezan a buscar sobrevivientes entre todos los cadáveres de aquel lugar, después de un rato de búsqueda encuentran al alicornio negro aun inconsciente, entonces uno de los ponis toma su lanza y la apunta contra el alicornio negro, luego dos ponis llegan y levantan al alicornio negro y lo llevan ante las dos alicornios.

-princesas encontramos algo dijo uno de los ponis y los otros dos ponis llevan a alicornio negro inconsciente

Ambas princesas se ven entre si

-lleven lo con nosotros y pónganlo en una celda dijo la alicornio blanca

\- pero está herido hay que ayudar lo dijo la alicornio azul y ve seria a su hermana

\- está bien luna dijo seria y sale volando

-gracias celestia… dijo luna y también sale volando

Los ponis la siguen y encadenan al alicornio negro y también se lo llevan.

Más tarde ya era de noche y el alicornio negro empieza a despertar en una celda encadenado  
\- ¿ mmmm que paso ? dijo examinando su cuerpo él cual estaba lleno de vendas pero al percatarse de que estaba encadenado trata de zafarse pero era inútil estaba demasiado cansado y herido.

\- ¿Cómo habré llegado aquí? dijo y mientras veía alrededor algo confundido

Mientras tanto, luna y celestia lo observaban desde un pequeño portal ambas se mostraban algo confundidas a la vez que temerosas de ese alicornio.

\- nunca había visto un alicornio que tuviera tal oscuridad… pero que hacía en el campo de batalla será… que… este con… esos malditos grifos… dijo celestia algo molesta y confundida.

\- no lo sé hermana, pero espero que no dijo luna mientras ve el portal

Mientras tanto el alicornio oscuro seguía en la celda tratando de escapar, pero era inútil, su magia no funcionaba y estaba demasiado herido como para hacer lo por la fuerza, de repente a la celda entran varios guardias con las mismas lanzas extrañas y le apuntan después de ellos entran luna y celestia quienes se mostraban serias 

\- Hola extranjero soy la princesa celestia y ella es mi hermana luna dijo celestia con un tono serio y firme

\- No me interesa quienes sean, exijo que me saque de aquí dijo el alicornio negro molesto mientras les daba una mirada fría

\- ¡Como te atreves a hablarnos así maldita basura! Grito celestia muy molesta

\- tranquila hermana así no conseguiremos que hable dijo luna en la mente de celestia y esta se calma un poco

\- escuche eso y lo les diré nada, dijo serio el alicornio mientras la veía con una mirada fría, mmm a menos que…dijo y cambia su expresión por una sonrisa confiada

\- ¿A menos que? dijeron ambas princesas al mismo tiempo

\- Amenos que me liberen de aquí y me den una habitación decente dijo aun con su sonrisa confiada

Ambas princesas se miran entre si y luego al alicornio

\- Está bien, pero si trata de escapar lo volveremos a meter aquí dijo celestia con un tono tranquilo

\- Je está bien dijo una risa confiada

Luego unos guardias entran a la celda del alicornio y le quitan las cadenas y lo escoltan hacia una habitación del castillo.

Mientras tanto una encapuchada caminaba en el desierto cerca delimite de equestria luego de un rato de caminar se detiene y mira en dirección a canterlot con una sonrisa siniestra

\- mmm así que allí estas… je valla será más fácil de lo que pensaba, estos ponys son muy débiles este mundo pronto será consumido por nuestra oscuridad dijo y se adentra en el bosque desapareciendo en la oscuridad

Mientras tanto de vuelta en el castillo de canterlot el alicornio se encontraba en la ducha y mientras el agua fría caía en su rostro varios recuerdos llegan a el

Flashback

Era de noche y en el mismo paramo helado se encontraba un gran campamento lleno de ponys con armaduras, todo era tranquilo hasta que de repente varias explosiones y algunos ponys empiezan a caer muertos, desde el cielo empiezan a aparecer cientos de grifos con armaduras y unas lanzas con un pequeño cañón con el cual disparaban a los ponys, los ponys no tardaron en responder pero eran superados en número y poco a poco la pequeña resistencia que quedaba fue sucumbiendo ante el gran número de grifos que cada vez hacían retroceder más a los ponys, de repente por el horizonte aparece un pony encapuchado, con una espada plateada con una gema verde en la empuñadura, el pony encapuchado al ver todo el combate desenfunda su espada y camina tranquilo hacia los ponys que se encontraban acorralados por un gran número de grifos, el pony encapuchado apunta su espada contra los grifos y de esta sale un gran rayo de electricidad que impacta contra varios grifos dejando los grave mente heridos, pero de inmediato varios grifos se lanzan contra el pony encapuchado mientras otros con sus lanzas disparaban contra él, el pony encapuchado con su espada bloquea los proyectiles y clava su espada en el suelo y de inmediato de la tierra salen varias rocas afiladas que empalan a algunos grifos, seguido de eso el pony encapuchado sigue avanzando hacia los ponys los cuales lo miraban muy sorprendidos y algunos asustados, mientras tanto los grifos que aún quedaban con vida se empiezan a retirar pero el alicornio se da la vuelta y desde su espada lanza un poderoso rayo de fuego desintegrando a todos los grifos, ante esto los ponys quedan sorprendidos y aterrorizados por aquel pony misterios, entonces uno de los ponys toma su lanza y se la clava al pony encapuchado en el vientre y le queta la capucha revelando al mismo alicornio negro con crin verde y ojos dorados, pero ante esto el alicornio golpea fuertemente al pony luego se saca la lanza y con su espada apunta contra los ponys los cuales lo miraban aterrorizados mientras el alicornio los miraba con furia y de su espada lanza un rayo oscuro que empieza a quitarles la vida a los ponys lentamente hasta matarlos a todos luego el alicornio camina un par de metros pero cae inconsciente y sangrando por su herida

Fin del flashback

El alicornio negro es sacado de sus recuerdos cuando algien empieza a tocar a su puerta con insistencia, este sale del baño y abre la puerta. En la puerta se encontraban luna y celestia acompañadas por varios guardias

\- hola dijo luna en tono amable mientras que celestia lo decía con mala gana

\- hola que se les ofrece… dijo el alicornio en un tono frio e inexpresivo

\- podemos pasar dijo luna aun con su tono amable mientras que celestia miraba al alicornio con algo de enojo

\- no tengo otra opción así que pasen dijo y se hace a un lado y ambas princesas pasan, pero antes de que los guardias pudieran pasar el alicornio cierra la puerta

\- ¿y bien? ¿Qué quieren dijo de mala gana mientras las miraba serio

\- queremos que nos cuentes de dónde vienes y que hacías halla dijo luna algo curiosa

\- mm bien… dijo el alicornio en su tono serio y comienza a contar su historia

\- hace mucho tiempo antes de que ustedes nacieran entre los ponys y los alicornios oscuros estallo una gran guerra, la razón era que los alicornios oscuros queríamos más tierras que el desierto donde los ponys nos habían exiliado, al principio parecía que ganaríamos, pero aparecieron ellos… dijo lo último en tono frio

\- ¿ellos? Preguntaron ambas princesas con curiosidad

\- sus padres… los últimos alicornios de la luz con vida ellos trajeron consigo esos malditos elementos, con esos elementos convirtieron en piedra para luego ser destruidos a la gran mayoría de los alicornios oscuros pero… algunos escaparon y se ocultaron por siglos y ahora ellos quieren reclamar lo que se les fue arrebatado hace mucho y sin los elementos nada los parara dijo en tono frio.

Ambas princesas lo miraban muy sorprendidas y algo temerosas de las intenciones de aquí alicornio

\- Je tranquila no vine a matar las, si a eso viniera ya estarían muertas dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa

\- ¿entonces a que viene? pregunto celestia algo curiosa pero nerviosa por la respuesta

\- solo quería ver como era su reino, aunque cuando los ayude en aquella batalla lo que hicieron fue apuñalar me por la espalda… dijo en tono frio

\- lamentamos oír eso dijo luna mientras lo miraba detenidamente

\- si no es mucha molestia ¿Podría decir me su nombre? dijo celestia algo curiosa

\- je claro me llamo Delta y soy uno de los príncipes de Whiteout el reino de los alicornios oscuros y al parecer vinieron por mi… dijo serio

De repente uno de los muros de la habitación es destruido y la encapuchada aparece por el agujero con varios dragones negros

\- je siento interrumpir, pero debemos ir nos dijo y uno de los dragones toma con sus garras a delta llevando se lo mientras que la encapuchada empieza a lanza una gran onda expansiva haciendo que celetia y luna se estrellen fuertemente contra uno de los muros, luego la encapuchada sale olnado junto a los dragones y desaparecen en la oscuridad de la noche

Ambas princesas quedan atónitas y confundidas por lo sucedido, luego varios varios guardias entran en la habitación por el escandalo

\- Princesas están bien? Dijo uno de los guardias

\- si no se preocupe soldado estamos bien… dijo celestia y se dirige hacia la biblioteca junto a luna muy seria y molesta mientras que luna por su parte algo pensativa

Mientras tanto al norte de equestria cerca del imperio de cristal varios alicornos negros con armaduras negras empiezan a marchar hacia el imperio de criastal mientras una alicornio negra de crin naranja con ojos dorados que llevaba una espada parecida a la de Delta pero la de ella llevaba una gema naranja en la empuñadura los veía  
\- je pronto todas las razas nos obedecerán y equestria se postrara ante nosotros dijo con una sonrisa siniestra y sigue a los alicornios negros


End file.
